


C Cubed

by Dairypie



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: AU, Comic Book Shop AU, F/M, Matchmaker AU, cute nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 20:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11298438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dairypie/pseuds/Dairypie
Summary: KillerVibe Week: Day 7 - AUComic Book Shop AUCaitlin walked into the comic book store, a little bell above the door announcing her entrance. The store is filled to the brim with comics and posters. She can’t even tell what color the wall is from all the items on display. There is a section for board games off to one side. And even some merchandise from things beside comic books. She doesn’t recognize a lot of it.





	C Cubed

**Author's Note:**

> I originally was going to write a cliche Coffee Shop AU because those fill me with life sometimes, but I began pondering what else I could do to mix it up, and I came up with this. I honestly, want this to become a thing now that I have written about it, and I am contemplating writing more to this little ficlet. There is a side of Matchmaker AU too, because we all need more of that in our lives too. Sometimes I find myself thinking about how this show has the multiverse and then I realize, this is the one show where any AU you think of, could possibly be happening on a different Earth, and that is a beautiful thing. 
> 
> I really enjoyed writing for this week and getting to be a part of this with everyone else! It was super special to feel so apart of a community for a week and I want to shoot a thank you to killervibedaily on tumblr for hosting. This has been so fun to see everyone else's work and I can't wait to do it again soon! And now I am off to go finish editing on my longer story I'm finishing up!

Caitlin looks at the address on her cellphone and then back up at the store in front of her. Cisco’s Comic Collection or C Cubed. Barry had called her that morning, begging her to please go pick up his new comic book issue before she came to the lab. He was going to be in and out of meetings all day and wouldn’t have the chance. And Caitlin was a good coworker and friend, so she could do the simple task and pick it up.

She walked into the comic book store, a little bell above the door announcing her entrance. The store is filled to the brim with comics and posters. She can’t even tell what color the wall is from all the items on display. There is a section for board games off to one side. And even some merchandise from things beside comic books. She doesn’t recognize a lot of it.

She is inspecting a poster, when she hears a voice.

“Welcome to C Cubed!” says a cheery voice.

She turns her head and her eyes land on a young, fairly handsome Latino man. He’s wearing what seems to be a Wonder Woman shirt. He seems just oddly familiar enough like they have met before in passing or she’s seen him around someplace. Caitlin goes up to the counter. “Hello, I’m here to pick up a comic book for Barry Allen.” She began

Cisco raised an eyebrow, looking her up and down. “Uh…let me check?” he said, bending down to grab a clipboard. He leafs through the lists. “Just like I thought. That comic book doesn’t come out until next week. Besides I usually just bring his comic books when we do game night on Wednesdays.” He shrugs looking at her.

Caitlin purses her lips, crossing her arms. “It was a set up. I think I know who you are now. Barry’s best friend from college? Always coming fashionably late to get togethers. You spilt a beer on me once.” She says calmly, but there is a tense tone of anger to her voice. “We’ve never actually formally met.”

Cisco’s eyes go wide. “You’re The Caitlin from work!” he says with a bright enthusiasm. He then laughs, shaking his head. “He tries to talk you up to me a lot. I think he thinks we would be really great together.”

“He’s been crushed every time I leave a party before you arrive” she said smiling a little bit.

“I got to give him credit. Send someone who doesn’t know about comic books blindly into a comic book shop, to unknowingly go on a blind date. Clever.” Cisco said thoughtfully.

“It was probably Iris”

“Oh 100% her idea.” Cisco held out a hand to her. “Cisco Ramon.”

“Caitlin Snow” she said shaking his hand. She can’t help but keep smiling. Something about him, was so very different from the guys she usually met.

“Alright Caitlin, I can’t let you leave my store empty handed. I think I can tell what kind of comics might get you hooked. It’s like my own superpower.” He said grinning. He came out from behind the counter going to a few boxes of comics. He weaves through a few boxes before finally pulling one out. “You seem like the kind who insists of Female Bad Asses. So sure I could give you Wonder Woman or Captain Marvel. But I think you’d like the more evil approach.”

He hands her a comic book. “Caitlin Snow, let me introduce you to Killer Frost. A bad ass scientist with ice powers. And totally evil.”

Caitlin looks over the comic book, raising an eyebrow. “I’m personally a fan of Dr. Jean Grey as Dark Phoenix.” She says calmly.

Cisco inhales sharply. “Oh you are full of surprises.” He says shaking his head. “Take it, on the house.” He moved behind the counter. “A friend of Barry’s is a friend of mine.”

Caitlin picks up a pen; it has a Captain America logo on the top. She scribbles down something on a sticky note on the counter; it’s in the shape of a murder victim. She hands it to him. It’s her phone number.  “Call me, and maybe I can surprise you more.” She says winking.

“Are you serious? Giving you a free comic book worked?”

“I always thought you were cute the few times we passed, and you’re funny and smart. You check all my boxes.” Caitlin scoops up the comic. “And besides if we don’t go on one date or at least try to be friends, Barry will never stop trying.”

Cisco beams at her. “I will call you tonight.”

“I look forward to it.” And with that Caitlin leaves the store, though glances back to briefly glimpse Cisco celebrating. She can’t help but laugh, realizing that this might be a really nice change of pace.

When she arrives at work Barry has the cheekiest grin on his face. “How was the comic book store?” he asked, beaming from ear to ear.

“You mean the trap you set?” she asked, leaning back in her chair to look at him over her shoulder. “We have a date, but he texted you already.”

Barry nodded, still grinning. “I knew you two would like each other, but you are both so stubborn.” He said under his breath. “I guess this means I’ll have to extend the invite to game night to you too.”

Caitlin smiled a little. “We’ll see, we have to go on a date first.”

“I have no doubt it will be fine, trust me I know you both well enough to know that you’ll be best friends and everything else in no time” He said smugly.

Caitlin didn’t reply focusing on her work in front of her. She didn’t want to admit to him that he might be completely right and on to something.


End file.
